You Are My Consort
by TheGloriousWar
Summary: When Kurt is crowned Queen of the Vampires he leaves his home and goes to a new country where he meets the new werewolf Alpha and the scent of power and lust is too strong for them. Puck/Kurt


**Title:** You Are My Consort

**Pairing: **Puck/Kurt (and a little Britanna friendship)

**Warning: ** It does contain **sexual actions and swear words**.

**Rating:** NC-17

**Summary: **When Kurt is crowned Queen of the Vampires he leaves his home and goes to a new country where he meets the new werewolf Alpha and the scent of power and lust is too strong for them.

**A/N: I DO NOT OWN GLEE. ALL CHARACTERS ARE OWNED BY THEIR RESPECTED OWNERS.**

Kurt Hummel always knew that from the very beginning he was destined for greatness, especially coming from the family that he did. As a Prince to the royal Vampire Bloodline, he knew that one day he was going to have to take his role as King or Queen of the Vampires.

Kurt and his family is no regular breed of vampire, they are the most powerful and beautiful. They are gifted with what is known in the underground community as day walking. Among the normal vampire attributes, such as speed, agility, and of course, scent, the Hummel family are the only family in history that can walk in the day. To the normal people, they seemed like porcelain beauties with eyes that could pierce the soul. But to their people, they are the coveted few, and the royal blood.

Kurt's mother, Elizabeth Hummel, queen of the time, was a gentle woman. She never ate more that what was necessary for her to survive. She always spoke to her people with kindness and reminded them to coexist with the human race. She even tried to help stop the war between the werewolves and the vampires. A war that has gone on for centuries and was the cause of the fact that most of the vampire race lived in Russia.

As Kurt grew older, so did his love for the world. He never killed more than was necessary and only ate for survival, not for satisfaction. Kurt and his friends, Santana and Brittany, were friends since birth. It wasn't until later when Kurt was 5 that the Hummel family decided that Santana and Brittany were to become a part of the family. So they offered their wrists to the two and they drank the royal blood and acquired the ability to day walk.

One tragic day, however, the Russian humans came and attacked the Queen. She was murdered and burned at the stake. Burt, the King, decided to take his family out of the way of harm and moved them wear no one would dare look for them. He hid them far in the recesses of the mountains were Kurt would remain until he was old enough to take his mothers place.

It wasn't until Kurt was 15 that he knew of what was to become of him. On the eve of his 16th birthday, Kurt will be crowned the new Queen of the Vampire race. He was thrilled, along with Brittany and Santana, who had left him to be hidden away. They started his training in all the abilities that queen should have Telekinesis and Fire starting. The reason for the powers is to keep the others in balance and control. It was only granted to the queen and king.

In the next year, Kurt mastered the new powers along with his own other abilities. Santana and Brittany grew in strength and speed as they chased down their food and brought it home to the family. It was on the eve of Kurt's birthday when Kurt brought up the subject of leaving the hidden kingdom and moving back into the world.

Kurt approached his father and in the native tongue of Russian, he spoke to his father. "Otets, kak vy dumaete, mozhet bytʹ, my mogli by iz ukrytiya?" _Father, do you think, maybe we could come out of hiding?_ The look his father sent him was one of confusion and worry.

Burt sighed and said "YA ne znayu, ditya moe. Mir yavlyaet·sya opasnym mestom. YA ne khochu, chto sluchilosʹ s tvoyeĭ materʹyu sluchit·sya s vami." _I don't know, my child. The world is a dangerous place. I don't want what happened to your mother to happen to you. _This time he looked away, lost in the memory of his wife.

Kurt, however, was not faltered. He loved his mother but he knew he is strong enough to handle this, so he pushed harder. "Togda my uĭdem. My ostavim v druguyu stranu, yesli u nas yestʹ, ya prosto ne khochu zastryatʹ spryatan navsegda." _Then we'll leave. We'll leave to another country if we have to, I just don't want to be stuck hidden away forever_.

Burt sighed again and slumps his shoulders in defeat. "Khorosho, dorogaya. YA naĭdu dlya nas mesto, chtoby zhitʹ utside Rossii i my budem zhitʹ v mire, ot nenavisti." _Alright, darling. I'll find us a place to live outside of Russia and we will live in peace away from the hate._

Kurt squealed in happiness and said, in English this time, "Thank you father. I love you so much!" Burt nodded.

"I love you too son."

Noah Puckerman is the beat at everything he does. He always has been. He dominated sports and was the strongest in his class. He never really understood why, but he never questioned it. All it did was prove how much more he was a badass than everyone else.

He was 13 when he got the real reason however. His father had left when he was 6 and he never understood why. When he was 13 however, he was told that because of his treason towards the pack he was removed. Puck didn't know what they were talking about and when they told him, he still couldn't believe it. He was the werewolf and he also was the new Alpha of the pack.

At first it was an adjustment. He was taught how to control his shifting and he built his strength in the training classes. His new best friends, Finn, are the biggest of the wolves and are treated as superior. However, Puck is always the Alpha and Finn must follow his orders no matter what.

His first year of high school at McKinley High was the easiest. He was given special classes to teach him the history of his people. He took it with the rest of the pack of teen wolves and made more friends. They also joined the football team and dominated the game. He gave Finn quarterback position only to keep the security of their friendship safe. Just in case inn became to envious to the alpha.

It was the month before his junior year; Puck had just turned 16, that his mother, Nora, had told him the most amazing news.

"Noah," she said, "you are growing up so fast. Pretty soon Tanaka will let you take over completely as the role of Alpha. He has trained you well. However, at your age it is the time you must pick a mate as well."

He smiled at her before saying, "You mean I get to pick and of the hot female wolves to mate with and claim. Fucking sweet!" He was swatted at the back of the head.

"Mind your tongue," she said, "but yes, you will choose who will be your mate." He grinned but she continued anyways. "You must be careful who you pick. It doesn't matter if it's boy or girl but they have to worthy of the position or you might falter and get kick out of the pack. Just like your father."

He frowned. "I never want to end up like him, the traitor. He gave away our old Alpha to those vamps and he was kicked out, out of shame." She nodded but kept her frown.

"You're right. I never knew what I saw in that man." Nora stated. "But back to the issue on hand. This year, your scent will be stringer than any other males. Every man and woman will throw themselves at you, but you must make sure to only mate with the one you choose." He smiled at her.

"Can I at least have a little fun?" He smirked at the thought.

Nora frowned but nodded, "As long as you don't have sex with others you can. But don't let me catch you doing anything stupid you hear me?"

He nodded and exited. The next few months were filled with the scent of desperation of the other wolf teens and they all threw themselves at him. To his mothers wishes he never mated but he still got off. He got blowjobs and hand jobs from the girls and the guys of the pack. He made out with them and even had some fun with the human girls.

The air was filled with his scent and that of sexual desperation. But one November evening, the scent of something else filled the air.

It was November when Kurt and his family arrived in Lima, Ohio. As soon as the plane had landed and they were led off the plane the smell filled Kurt's nostrils and he gagged.

"What is that awful stench?" He said with such disdain.

His father chuckled. "It's just a new place. You have to get used to it." Kurt nodded and proceeded to their new house. Or should he say mansion? The place was huge, big enough to fit 10 people. But only needed to room four. The underground community helped pay for the royal family's new house. To them he was most grateful.

"You will start school tomorrow." Burt said. "But make sure you don't start any problems. This land is new to us and I don't want to have to kill anyone." Kurt smiled and nodded. He couldn't wait to meet these people he would soon call friends at McKinley High.

Kurt awoke to Santana and Brittany's lovely voiced the next day. They were soon up and getting ready. The smell of pure stench still swirling in the air. They all turned their faces in disgust. Kurt dressed him self in tight black skinny jeans, a white button up, and a black Marc Jacobs vest. Simple yet elegant in every way. Santana and Brittany wore ensembles in black, making sure to not outshine their newest queen.

They had some coffee and left for their first day at McKinley.

Finn was walking the halls of McKinley with the Glee club. They were a group of talented werewolf teens who had fun singing and messing around. His pick of the month at the moment was Rachel. She seemed to be the only one who wasn't capable of getting the attention of Puck and it made her a lot easier to deal with.

They all stopped at the lockers which were in tow with each others. Finn was basking in the scent of Rachel when he caught the scent of something strong and fierce, yet very foreign. He turned to the others to see if they had smelt it as well. They had and they were turning their noses in all directions to figure out where it had come from.

Finn turned his head only to e met with the most shocking and dangerous sight he'd ever seen. Coming from the main entrance halls were three very different creatures. They had pale skin and walked with such grace it almost looked as if they were floating. It was then that he realized the scent that was protruding their noses with the three.

"What do these _vamps_ think they're doing here?" Matt spat on the word like it was disgusting to say. It was then Finn realized what they were and he grew angry. Vampires were the enemy and they were not welcome here.

He wasn't the only one who thought so as well and there were a group of Cheerios and Football players headed for the vamps. Too give them a piece of what they deserve, Finn thought.

Kurt and his two best friends were at their locker when they were approached by a group of foreign people. Kurt took a whiff of their scent and realized that they smelt of the stench he's been smelling since he came off the plane. His face and those of his friends quickly turned into one of disgust.

"_Vamps_ are not welcome at McKinley." One of the boys spat. "We would ask you to leave but you're not worth of such a polite way of talking."

Kurt quickly processed what the boy had said and realized the only people who could possibly know who they were had to be either vampires or werewolves. And since no vampire in their right mind would ever speak to their queen as such he went with the latter. His face quickly changed from disgust to blank as he stared at his enemies of centuries.

"How _dare_ you speak to us like that you smelly mutt?" Santana seemed to have realized the predicament as well. "No one speaks to us like that!"

"Mutt? You're really asking for it, aren't you?" One of the female wolves spoke. Santana just smirked.

"What? You think you scare me. You aren't anything to me. You don't know where we come from. I have killed for worse!" She spat. Brittany nodded in agreement but Kurt remained quiet and still.

The Glee club just continued to glare at the foreign monstrosities. They couldn't believe that they were actually here, at McKinley. No one had seen a vampire in centuries and yet here they were in Lima starting problems.

"Why you pasty, blood-sucking leech!" A red headed wolf said towards Santana. Santana quickly moved to attack the offending animal.

"Santana!" Kurt spoke with such fierceness it silenced the air. Up until this point the boy never spoke. But hearing his voice Finn couldn't help but hear the eerie echo of superiority that neither the other two vampires seemed to have. "I will not allow you to make us seem like hostile creatures in this new town. Come now, love. We will leave the _pizdas_ alone."

They went to turn away but were stopped at the sound of a growl and then the offending wolf spat "Yeah, leave! Before we make you leave! You disgusting..." But before he could finish his sentence Santana roared and flung the boy across the hall into the lockers with a loud bang. From there all hell broke loose.

Puck sat in Mr. Schuester's office next Coach Tanaka and his mother. They were discussing his position of Alpha.

"You need to pick a mate soon, Noah." Tanaka spoke. "You will need to rise up to become the full blown Alpha but you need to first mate before the elders allow you to do so." Noah nodded.

"I'm trying to find to find one it just seems that none of them have kept my interest. They're nothing special." Noah stated. It was then Noah's nose found a scent so sweet and delicious his body cringed

"Be that as it may, you still need to pick one. How about Finn? He's your best friend and he is strong and proud. Pick him and get it over with." His mother clearly was running low on patience.

"I don't know," but before he could finish that statement, a loud crash was heard from the hallways. They quickly rushed out of the office to see what on Earth was going on.

When Santana through Sean across the room into the lockers, the Glee club quickly ran in front of him to protect him and the rest of the group who had harassed the vamps. Santana and Brittany quickly did the same for Kurt, protecting their queen. The club growled at the offenders and was getting ready to strike. Kurt, however, seemed to remain calm and unfazed by the situation. Finn began to become quite angry at the arrogance of the young boy.

Just then, Sam, a new member of the pack leaped out of the wall of wolf teens that had formed to attack the blonde to his right. She quickly ducked and grabbed him by the waist and flung him the way he had projected himself, only he didn't land quite as smoothly as he would have before. But he did however land right in front of the Alpha in training, Mr. Schue, and Nora Puckerman.

"What the _hell_ is going on here?" Nora spoke but her eyes widened at the sight in front of her. The three vampires quickly turned around to see who had disrupted them and Nora came face to face with the creatures she thought she would never see in her life. Her face quickly turned to see if the other three knew and nodded when she realized they had figured it out as well.

Tanaka was not about to excuse the fact that his newest pup in training had just been thrown across the room by some leeches. He quickly ran towards the vampire. However, when he was advancing towards them, Kurt finally raised his hand and with a flick of his wrist and a twirl of his fingers sent the man flying backwards straight towards the wall.

The three remaining were staring in shock at the mere fact that Tanaka had not even touched the three yet he was knocked out at the other end of the room. Noah turned his head back to face the three. He was surprised to see the one who had inflicted the blow was the most beautiful creature he had seen. With porcelain skin and glasz eyes. He was also the culprit of the sweet delicious smell that resembled that of arousal. He licked his lips at the thought. But shuddered and his face dropped at what his mother said next.

"The queen…" She said. At that everyone backed away from the three royal vampires. Even Puck a step back from the boy.

Kurt smiled slightly at the acknowledgment of his royalty. But quickly took a whiff of the air. Instead of the smell of putrid dog he smelt the pheromones of sex and lust in the air. They were coming from the boy in the middle. He was handsome and tall. With darker skin than that of his own but it only added to make it more arousing.

He quickly realized what had just occurred in his brain and quickly dropped the smile off of his face. A queen is not supposed to want to mate with a mutt. It's tasteless and taboo. But the attraction between the two is unnerving and he couldn't help it. With one quick glance to his two friends the quickly disappeared in the blink of an eye.

Noah took in the scent that lingered. It wasn't as strong but it was still enough to make his arousal prominent. His mother quickly realized and turned to face him. "You cannot mate with a vampire. It is not tradition." He opened his eyes and faced his mother.

"I will and I must. That scent calls to me more than any other of the pack have. He is my mate to be and none of you will stop me." Nora shook her head.

"I will tell the pack to keep you away from him. We mustn't have you tainting the bloodline." Noah growled loudly and his mother took a step back. "That's final my son." With that she pulled him to the parking lot and took him home for the day.

When the three vampires arrived at home they went straight to Kurt's boudoir. To sit and ponder the mornings events. "That was ridiculous. Those disgusting mutts had no right to attack us." Santana said.

"They were simply threatened by us. We are beautiful and powerful after all." Brittany quickly stated after.

Kurt went to sit at his vanity and apply his moisturizers to his face. "That one, Noah, I think they called him, he smelt f arousal and lust. I find him quite attractive in fact."

"You can't be seriously thinking about mating with suck a mutt?" Santana spat. One glare from Kurt however shut her up quickly. She was quiet for a few seconds before speaking softly again, "you can ruin the entire bloodline if you mate with him. They are the enemy remember?"

Kurt simply nodded his head at the statement. He pondered the idea but quickly decided that attraction was too strong for him to will away. "I am going to make him mine. And you will both be by my side to help me." Kurt stated with no room for arguments.

Santana sighed, "Alright Kurt, we'll help you. But how do you know he wants you too?" She questioned.

At that Kurt smirked. "He was aroused at the thought and smell of me. He wants me. He wants to claim me as his own." Santana and Brittany just nodded. "I ya budu imetʹ yego svoim suprugom." _And I will have him as my consort._ He whispered.

The next day, Puck could not find the man he was searching for. He searched high and low but he could find the scent. He quickly found out the name of the new queen, Kurt Hummel. He was determined to make Kurt. But as the day slipped away he began to give up and headed to Glee.

"Puck, where have you been? We haven't seen you all day." Finn began. He was not happy when he found out that Puck had chosen this _vamp_ to mate with over him. He wanted Puck bad ever since he found out about the Alpha thing and he was sure he or Quinn, Puck's other favorite, would be his mate. He growled at the thought.

"I was just looking for someone. And who are you growling at?" Puck said. He glared at Finn who quickly backed away.

"Who were you looking for? The blood sucking leech?" Quinn stated with much disdain. "You cannot mate with that thing. You will ruin traditions. You must mate with me!"

Noah scowled at her. "I don't want you, or you!" He said looking towards Finn. "I want him! The queen of the underworld people. Kurt Hummel." With that the smell of the air was filled with Kurt's delicious scent. He quickly turned to come face to face with the boy he was searching for.

Kurt smiled at the boy in front of him. "You called I've come." The echo in his vice only sufficing to make him for sexy. Kurt began to move his hand towards Noah when he heard a growl coming from the blonde girl.

Quinn quickly leapt in the air to attack but when she reached Kurt he quickly grabbed her by her throat and snapped her neck. Throwing her to the other side of the room. Finn quickly stepped back as did everyone else except Puck whose eyes glowed with lust and sex.

He quickly grabbed Kurt into an embrace and kissed him passionately and feverishly. He began to tear of his clothes and Kurt's as well. He pushed him up against the piano of the choir room and leaned over him. "I'm going to make you mine." He said. Kurt just laughed and leaned his neck to the side to allow Noah more access to suck and kiss. Noah's cock was prominent very quickly and he wanted to mate with Kurt right now. So he spread Kurt's legs and massaged his entrance for a little and then thrusted into Kurt. He slowly pushed all the way until he was at the hilt. He grinded and pounded Kurt making him scream out in pleasure until they both came with a loud scream and howl.

The whole club including Santana and Brittany stared wide eyed at the two. The club quickly turned away to allow privacy but Santana and Brittany stared and smirked at the lovers. When Kurt finally caught his breath he breathed in to Noah's neck and whispered; "Now you are my king, my consort."

Noah smiled and whispered back, "You are my people's beta."


End file.
